fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bay of Thieves
''Bay of Thieves ''is an upcoming stealth action game in the same vein as Thief and Dishonoured, designed by Revelation Heroes Entertainment exclusively for the Nexus. Bay of Thieves focuses on Hound, an orphan raised by thieves in the notorious Bay of Thieves, Reeamor. On their neverending quest for loot, they will uncover the truth of their ancestry, a sinister plot, and, most importantly, the true worth of a life. Gameplay The game is focused on Hound (though you occasionally play as other characters) from a third person view. As Hound, the player uses a variety of gadgets and tools to navigate through the open world and remain hidden from enemies, primarily the city watch. While stealth is their main asset, Hound is also a reasonably capable combatant. Armed with both a blade and far less lethal baton, as well as a bow with various kind of arrows, Hound is entirely capable of holding off one or two enemies. Any more than that and Hound will easily be over-powered. In addition, Hound possesses a few supernatural abilities. Early on, this is limited to a sixth sense which allows Hound to temporarily see enemies through walls, but is later expanded to include short range teleportation. Plot For a the complete story, please see Bay of Thieves/Story. Hound is a young thief living in the Reeamor, a city notorious for it's criminal element. When a mysterious letter opens up questions about Hound's past, they quickly become involved in a heinous plot that will see the Bay of Thieves in flames. Hound will use every tool in their arsenal to wage a shadow war against those who would seek to cleanse the Bay of Thieves, and discover who they really are in the process. The Hideout Hound's hideout is more than just a base of operations: it's also their home. As such, the Hideout can be customised as the player wishes with trophies from successful heists, furniture bought with Hound's earnings, tunnels, which allow for new fast travel points, as well as new rooms for their various contacts and allies. The Hideout has several rooms spread across three floors. The basement is where the tunnels are, and it is also where Hound keeps most of their trophies. On the ground floor are the contacts rooms and a planning room, where Hound can choose new jobs. The second floor consists of allies rooms, where Hound's friends rest at night. Some of them will offer him missions. There is also the study, where Hound can review his progress through the game. There are also a few blocked rooms on this floor reserved for DLC. Finally, Hound's room is in the bell-tower. It is here that Hound can change costumes and store some of his greatest trophies. Characters Main Characters 'Hound - '''Hound is the main player character. Orphaned at an early age, Hound knows nothing other than the life of a thief, and a rather skilled one at that. 'Zeke - 'Hound's adoptive father is briefly playable in an optional segment at the start of the game. 'Love' might be a strong term for his feelings towards Hound, but he has done his best to protect them. 'Jackal - 'Hound's ''other ''adoptive father. Jackal is the straight man; always serious. He's also much stronger than his companions, and more affectionate towards Hound, if only slightly. 'Rose - 'Hound's only true friend. Rose is a young thief, much like Hound, though Rose tends to be far better at the job. 'Bainbridge - 'Captain of the guard. Bainbridge is ruthless, corrupt, and tough. Good thing he's Hounds contact. Before most missions he can be asked for information on the location Hound is casing. He can also be bribed to lower the amount of guards on the first act's jobs. '''Professor Wayne - '''A scientist who creates several gadgets for Hound to use. Allies/Contacts '''Erica Carson - '''Heiress to the Carson estate and a skilled fighter. After seeking refugee with Hound, Erica will provide contracts, assistance on missions, and collect taxes for any businesses Hound has invested in. '''Yuri - '''A black market dealer who gives contracts to Hound. '''Badger - '''Hired muscle to help protect the Hideout. He can be used to cause a distraction or take out guards in public places. Villains '''Sgt. Krill '- Bainbridge's rival. Unlike Bainbridge, Sgt Krill is not ''sympathetic to Hound's cause and will stop at nothing to kill them. '''Tidus - '''The self-proclaimed King of Thieves. Other Tools Additional Content ''Prelude - ''An additional story segment that focuses on Zeke and Jackal's adventures before finding Hound. Trivia *Hound went through various names such as: ''Dustbite, Slipknife, Fang ''and ''Dogmeat. Category:Games Category:Guygombaa Category:Nexus Games Category:Stealth Games Category:Action Games Category:Third Person Games Category:Open World Games Category:Original Games Category:RHE Games Category:RHE